plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Missions
Backyard Missions are missions that can be found around the Backyard Battleground in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Types of Backyard Missions * Dandelion - The player must talk to the Dandelion inside the Plant Base as any Peashooter class. * Dummy Shield - The player must talk to the Dummy Shield inside the Zombie base as any Soldier class. * Bulls-Eye's Boat Blast - The player must talk to either Husky Muskie (a customized Kernel Corn) if a Plant or Sunken Duncan (a customized Scuba Soldier) if a zombie at the harbor and must shoot several gnome targets as either the Cactus or Captain Deadbeard off a ship. * Snow Globe Hunt - The player must talk to Clam in the sewers and must find all 50 of his snow globes that are hidden around the Backyard. * Hot Rod Chicken - The player must locate and destroy multiple crates three times for the Hot Rod Chicken as his vehicle upgrades are inside them. * The Germinator - The player must find and talk to the Germinator (a customized Future Cactus) and must assist it three times by vanquishing Big Burg (a customized Champion Pylon Imp), Swabbie Shaw (a customized Champion Captain Sharkbite), and Motor Face (a customized Champion Toxic Brainz). * Brain Slug - The player must find and talk to Brain Slug (a Super Commando wearing the unique Brain Slug customization) and must assist it three times by vanquishing Broccoli Bandit (a customized Champion BBQ Corn), Masquerade (a customized Champion Frost Rose), and Oddball (a customized Champion Electro Citron). * Using the key - The player must answer a ringing phone near the harbor after collecting five Golden Gnomes and take the key (a Gnome Bomb that doesn't have a timer) to the sewer near the crazy targets, and blow up a gate leading to the Chamber of Gnomes. * Secret Fish Hunt - The player must read the note outside a Zomburbian house left by Dr. Daul Fin, then they must locate ten secret fish around the Backyard and activate them in the correct order for a prize, which is the Ribbit customization item. * Hide 'n' Find - The player must talk to Hidey, who is hiding in some bushes outside the town hall. The player must then track down and find one of Hidey's friends (the friend is a plant or a zombie depending on the character the player is) to complete the quest. If the friend is found, the friend will aid you in battle. This quest can be played as many times as you want. * Frozen Citron - The player must talk to the Frozen Citron in the plant base who requires the player to deliver some frozen yogurt to Dave-Bot 3000 at the Town Hall. This quest is similar to the Chomper Pizza/Zomburger Delivery missions, except that there is more time, the player can choose their character (as long as it's a plant), and the only enemies are Mr. Freezys. * Pots & Bots - The player must locate and assist several Pots and Bots around the Backyard. Here is a list of them all: ** Heal Flower - The player must help the Heal Flower by vanquishing multiple All-Stars. ** Ice-shroom - The player must help the Ice-shroom by vanquishing multiple Painters. ** Fire Peashooter - The player must help the Fire Peashooter by vanquishing multiple Fire Zombies. ** Scaredy-shroom - The player must help the Scaredy-shroom by vanquishing multiple Super Commandos. ** Mr. Electro - The player must help the Mr. Electro by vanquishing multiple Dandelions. ** Mr. Freezy - The player must help the Mr. Freezy by vanquishing multiple Yeti Chompers. ** Mr. Toxic - The player must help the Mr. Toxic by vanquishing multiple Hypno-shrooms. ** Hide-n-Shoot Bot - The player must help the Hide-n-Shoot Bot by vanquishing multiple Rock Peas. * Delivery Challenges - The player must talk to either Assistant Manager Bitey in Chomper Pizza or the Delivery Goat in Zomburger, and must complete several fast-paced time trials to earn grades and coins. Trivia *The boat in Bulls-Eye's Boat Blast is the same ship present in Port Scallywag. *The Fire Peashooter in the Fire Zombie mission is the only instance of a Fire Peashooter in Garden Warfare 2. *Similarly, the Ice Peashooter in the zombie Delivery Mission "Death Alley" is the only instance of a Ice Peashooter in Garden Warfare 2. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Modes